Communication
by Lovy-San
Summary: La vie de Deidara a volé en éclat le jour il a été donné en gage par son père au patron de la grand puissance japonaise, Madara. Prisonnier de l'emprise démente de ce dernier, ses seule échappatoires sont ses rares amis et les séances de thérapies qui lui permettent de tenir le coups entre violence, amour, haine et communication. C'est mon 1er angst... OOC/UA/Lemon&Lime/NCS/Romance
1. Chapitre 1

**Communication**

**Chapitre 1**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame, Romance, Thérapie

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendications, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! Non, mes sujets ne sont tombé bas xD Je sais que le thème de la mafia reviens souvent chez moi mais là c'est pour la bonne cause :D (on y croit, on y croit...) De plus, cette histoire se coupera plus d'une fois avec _**Dear Toy**_ ! L'histoire est parallèle, mes amis, vive l'originalité ;)

* * *

Le psychologue croisa ses doigts et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la jeune personne devant lui. De taille moyenne, son client habituel était assit face à lui, les jambes croisées, son regard bleu alerte scrutant le cabinet auquel il se sentait comme chez lui. Quand il l'avait vu entrer le première fois, il avait d'abord cru à une femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle et le docteur avait été choqué par la finesse de ses hanches, son corps plats et son visage aux traits féminins, caché en partie par une longue mèche de cheveux blonds.

- Bonjour Deidara.

- Salut monsieur Sabaku.

- Alors, quoi de nouveau dans votre vie désastreuse ?

La réplique arracha un sourire au jeune homme, illuminant son visage.

- Eh bien j'ai trois nouveaux gardes du corps qui me fliquent en plus des deux obligatoires.

- Ah, je vois que Monsieur s'inquiète ?

- Pas du tout, c'est juste sa nouvelle lubie...

- Et la situation entre vous ?

- Ben ça clash encore. Hier je me suis prit une droite parce que j'ai utilisé un ton trop haut pour parler à son père.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il souleva lentement la mèche de cheveux pour montrer une trace légèrement rose, masqué par ce que le psychologue reconnu comme étant du fond de teint.

- Je vois... et le ton élevé c'était pour quoi cette fois ?

- Le vieux m'a cherché. Il a dit que pour un mec j'étais bien foutu et qu'il regrettait que j'ai pas un utérus pour lui donner de petits enfants, le tout avec son ton mielleux de merde...

- Et vous avez répondu ?

- Que vu la façon dont je suis traité en esclave dans cette famille, si j'avais été un femme je me serrait fait opéré pour le revendre à des trafiquants pour avoir de l'argent et fuir loin de cette famille de cons. La gifle est partie toute seule. Comme d'hab.

Le psychologue roux hocha lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de scène se passait avec son client. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait eu un différent conjugal, quand le jeune homme était entré dans son cabinet, pâle comme la mort et en boitant. Il avait préféré rester debout, se sentant incapable de s'assoir.

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que le psychologue prenait rendez-vous régulièrement avec le jeune homme. Si sa vie avait été monotone avec ses clients habituels, la rencontre avec Deidara lui avait donné l'occasion de se donner un nouveau challenge. La situation précaire dans laquelle était le jeune homme était un véritable casse-tête et il devait souvent se démener pour pouvoir l'aider.

- Vous pensez que c'est votre... arrogance qui a été la cause de la gifle ?

Les yeux bleus se troublèrent un instant alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Oui, je pense...

- Il n'était pas en colère ? Peut-être énervé, ou sous tension comme la dernière fois ?

- Euh... je ne pense pas. Enfin, peut-être...

- D'après la description que vous m'en avez faites, monsieur Uchiwa semble être quelqu'un qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas contrarier. Peut-être même susceptible. Avec les problèmes de la bourse, il est certain qu'il doit être à cran.

- Je ne pense pas. La dernière fois Yahiko est venu en chantonnant qu'il était content parce qu'il avait renouvelé le réseau de protitution. Les affaires doivent bien marcher...

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Gaara consulta son calepin et relut ses notes.

- Et si nous revenions a votre... rencontre, si on peut appeler ça ainsi ?

Deidara avait l'habitude de revenir sur le sujet. Souvent, en revenant sur des épisodes passés, ils arrivaient à discuter posément et après rélexion le roux arrivait à conseiller son client sur une attitude à adopter pour limiter les dégâts avec son conjoint.

Avec une légère grimace, le blond se redressa, et après un soupir, il raconta, sous le regard du psychologue roux qui écoutait attentivement.

***Trois mois plus tôt***

_Un filet de sueur ruissella le long de sa nuque et dégoulina le long de son épine dorsale alors que sa bouche s'asséchait. Ignorant l'arme collée contre sa tempe, Deidara fixait le document devant lui. Son visage parcourut le bureau avant de se poser sur l'homme qui se trouvait derrière. Habillé d'un costume noir et les bras croisés contre son torse. En relevant la tête un peu plus, il put observer le visage fermé de l'homme qu'il connu comme le leadeur de l'entreprise Uchiwa. _

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers son père qui restait en retrait. Il avait d'abord cru à une visite de courtoisie lorsque son père l'avait emmené. Et là, il se trouvait menacé avec un révolver contre sa tempe pour l'obliger à signer un contrat douteux._

_- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_Il regarda son père, essayant de chercher un quelconque soutient mais ce dernier détourna le regard, les épaules baissées. Ce fut l'homme en face lui qui lui répondit lentement en allumant une cigarette._

_- Ton très cher paternel nous fait gage de ta vie._

_- Pardon ?_

_Madara Uchiwa se pencha sur le bureau et le toisa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Quand il planta ses prunelles dures dans ses yeux, Deidara frissonna à nouveau._

_- Je te la fais courte ; la société de ton paternel va mal. Voir même __**très**__ mal et il m'a emprunté des sommes d'argent qui lui sont impossible à rembourser. En attendant qu'il ait réglé sa dette – s'il y arrive –, tu sera mon gentil petit otage._

_Alarmé, Deidara s'était à nouveau tourné vers son père. Il ne pouvait pas le croire... il était donné comme un gage à cet homme par son propre père. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le canon de l'arme se colla à nouveau contre sa tempe._

_- Dépêche-toi et signe, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, soupira l'homme face à lui. Bien que la perspective de pouvoir jouir d'un corps comme le tiens m'enchante, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et ton cadavre sera vite remplacé alors fais ton choix._

_La platitude de son ton le révulsa et sa main saisit le stylo face à lui. La prise sur son épaule se resserra et il jeta un dernier regard à son père. Se mordant les joues à sang, il ignora son estomac qui se noua et, la main tremblante, il signa le contrat qui l'engageait à la prostitution. Un sourire avait étiré les lèvres fines de l'homme._

_- Yahiko, va préparer une chambre pour notre invité._

***Retour***

Gaara observa les réactions de son patient. Comme toujours, sa voix s'était cassée à la fin du récit et il tripotait nerveusement ses mains. Le psychologue connaissait la suite du récit par coeur. Attiré par le charme de son jeune patient, Madara avait renoncé à le mettre sur le trottoir pour le garder chez lui a volonté.

- Et au lit ?

Le jeune homme battit des cils comme pour s'extriper d'un mauvais souvenir et il sembla réfléchir un moment.

- C'est passable.

- C'est-à-dire ? insista le psy.

- Il ne me prends plus de force. A partir du moment où j'ai commencé à écarter les jambes, il a été satisfait et il ne me fait plus mal.

- Ce serait donc un désir de domination qui conduit à son comportement envers vous, conclut le roux.

- Je pense que oui. Quand je ne dis rien et que je me laisse faire, il est capable de tout me laisser passer. Enfin, presque.

- Je vois. Et quand vous vous opposez à lui ?

- Si il est de bonne humeur je m'en tire avec une gifle.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas trouver un compromis ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporterais...

Le psy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

- Je suis désolé de vous arrêter là mais notre séance est terminée. Nous fixons le rendez-vous à mercredi, c'est bon ?

- Oui, oui, fit Deidara en se levant aussi. Merci doc'.

- Mais de rien.

Gaara le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et fronça des sourcils en apercevant les deux hommes en costume près de la porte de la salle d'attente. Il reconnu un hommes roux comme étant Yahiko, la seule personne avec qui son client s'entendait le mieux. Le blond se dirigea lentement vers eux et les suivit, son visage fermé était dénudé d'expression.

Quand ils montèrent dans la berline, Yahiko s'assit à l'arrière a côté de lui. Avec un râle, il croisa ses jambes négligemment et ouvrit sa chemise, la tête rejetée en arrière. Deidara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le roux avait tellement peut de classe que n'importe quelle personne qui l'aurait vue dans son costume noir aurait cru à un gigolo. Le blond l'aimait pour ça.

- Bon, ton cher et tendre m'a chargé de te dire qu'il rentrera tard.

- Pour changer, murmura la blond en appuyant son front contre la vitre fraiche de la berline.

- En gros, ce soir t'a intérêt à faire semblant de dormir quand il rentre sinon ça va être _pump it up_, rit l'autre. Quoi, y a un blême ? lança-t-il au chauffeur qui fronçait les sourcils dans le rétroviseur.

- Tu parle, cet animal est capable de me réveiller juste pour ça.

- Et c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? T'es sur que ça va avec ton psy ? Ta thérapie à pas trop l'air de marcher... Mad' sera déçut.

- Pfff, si il me paie cette thérapie c'est uniquement parce qu'il aime pas que je tire la gueule en longueur de journée. _"Comme ça je te verrais enfin jouir"_, qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois...

Le punk tira son étui à cigarette de sa poche et s'en alluma une. Il devait reconnaitre que son patron avait un comportement très peu délicat avec le jeune homme.

- Bah, au pire tu simule. Il verra pas la différence.

- Simuler c'est un truc de nana.

- Bah moi quand j'utilise les filles de l'agence je m'en fou qu'elle simule ou pas, mais c'est toujours flatteur.

- Mais toi t'es un gros bi dégueulasse en manque, rétorqua le blond en lui empruntant sa cigarette pour tirer dessus.

Yahiko sourit et étendit à nouveau ses longues jambes. Il n'était pas si dégueulasse que ça quand même... quoi que... Après mûre réflexion il se dit que le petit blond n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bah, après tout on s'en foutait. Il se disait que tant qu'il vivait en se faisant entretenir, qu'il avait un salaire grassement payé et un accès privilégié dans les maisons closes de son patron, la vie était plutôt belle.

Enfin, apparemment pas pour tout le monde. Il regarda Deidara fumer, le front collé contre la vitre teintée. Il avait beaucoup changé. Le jeune garçon de 21 ans qu'il avait vu débarqué chez son patron, impulsif, timide, réservé et très craintif avait revêtu une façade et adopté le même visage fermé que son geôlier. Mais au final, Yahiko avait apprit à se rapprocher de lui et était devenu la personne la plus importante pour lui, celle en qui il avait confiance et l'épaule sur laquelle venait pleurer le jeune homme quand ses nerfs étaient à bouts à cause du comportement odieux de Madara.

- Puis franchement, je ne vois pas Madara dormir sur la béquille, c'est pas son genre...

- Oh tu sais, je pense qu'un petit coup du droit et il se sera satisfait, rit Yahiko en imitant un geste obscène sur sa ceinture.

Cette fois-ci, Deidara ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en rencontrant le regard noir du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur. Yahiko avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait... Un sourire greffé sur les lèvres, il s remémora leur première entrevue.

***Trois mois plus tôt***

_Deidara était à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes. Les nausées qui secouaient son estomac étaient tellement instense qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever. Les bras enroulés autour de lui, il regardait son reflet dans l'eau troublée par les larmes qui ruisselaient de son visage pour tomber dans la cuvette. Sa première _"entrevue" _avec Madara avait suffit pour qu'il soit marqué à vie. Non seulement l'homme avait prit un malin plaisir à abuser de lui mais il avait exigé qu'il le finisse et... _

_Le blond ferma les yeux de dégoût tandis qu'un nouveau spasme agitait son estomac. Il priait depuis une semaine pour le cauchemard s'arrête. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, il ne pouvait pas être là, enfermé et lié à un contrat de prostitution en otage le temps que son père rembouse des sommes astronomiques. Le jeune garçon ne se faisait pas d'idées. Il savait très bien que si l'entreprise de son père allait mal, il ne pourrait jamais effectuer le remboursement. Et même s'il ne connaissait pas le montant des sommes, il se doutait qu'elle devait être vertigineuse pour qu'il soit donné en gage. _

_Personne ne le tirerait de cette affaire, Madara avait été on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet. _

_**"Essaye de m'échapper ; je te retrouverais et te ferais couper les jambes. Essaie de demande de l'aide à qui que ce soit ; je n'aurait aucun scrupule à te trancher la langue. Alors tu tais et tu fais ce que je t'ordonne parce que tu m'appartiens".**_

_Rien que de penser à ces mots suffirent à redoubler les larmes du jeune garçon. Lui qui avait rêvé de partir incognito en Europe et se faire une vie avec son ancien amant, il enfermé jour et nuit dans les appartements de son bourreau, à attendre d'assouvir ses pulsions... Ses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux encore plus vite que l'eau des chutes du Niagara._

_- Bon, t'en a encore pour longtemps ? Je dois aller bouffer moi... fit une voix derrière lui._

_Adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte des cabinets, un homme d'environ une dizaine d'année de plus que lui avec des cheveux oranges qui tranchaient avec son complet noir jouait sur son Iphone en attendant que le blond finisse de vider ses tripes. Ayant le silence pour toute réponse, Yahiko soupira et se pencha sur lui._

_- Eh, t'es encore en vie ?_

_- Casse-toi... avait murmuré faiblement Deidara. _

_Le punk l'avait ignoré et s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Lentement, il avait écarté la longue mèche blonde qui masquait une partie du visage du jeune garçon et il avait été figé de voir son teint pâle et ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui dégoulinaient sans fin. Puis ça avait été plus fort que lui et il avait eut pitié du jeune garçon. Lui aussi était passé plusieurs fois sous le bureau à une dure période de sa vie et il se souvenait très bien que son boss était loin d'être tendre. _

_Prit d'un élan de compassion, il avait entouré les épaules de Deidara doucement et l'avait amené contre son épaule. Putain... c'était qu'un gosse et il était réduit à payer pour les conneries de son père... Yahiko n'avait pas connu ce scénario, lui il avait juste écarté les jambes pour monter en grade. Mais pas le gamin. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été consentant. Bordel..._

_- Allez, gamin ça va aller... viens, je t'emmène dehors._

_- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir..._

_- T'inquiète, si t'es avec moi tu peux aller partout._

***Retour***

C'est ainsi que le punk l'avait emmené dans un bar karaoké et Deidara s'était cassé la voix avec lui sur Linkin Park. Le soir, le roux l'avait raccompagné et lorsque le blond s'était couché seul dans le grand lit son patron, son coeur était plus léger. Après un échange bref avec Madara, ce dernier avait assigné Yahiko à la tâche d'être l'un des gardes du corps du jeune blond.

Aujourd'hui Deidara était tout le temps avec le roux et leur relation s'était approfondie, instaurant une confiance que le blond n'avait qu'envers lui. Tiens, d'ailleurs...

- Il est où Yuki ? demanda le blond.

- Je crois qu'il est allé faire un petit tour au quartier rouge pendant que t'avais ta séance.

- Et on est parti sans lui ?

- Quoi, tu ne vas me dire qu'il te manque quand même ?

- Non mais ça va me retomber dessus. C'est l'ancien bras droit de Madara, merde...

- Mais c'est aussi un gros cracheur. Il fait un compte-rendu à Madara toutes les 30 secondes de tes moindres faits et gestes. Un gros lèche-cul...

- Nous sommes arrivé, intervint le chauffeur, ravi de laisser le punk trop bruyant à son goût.

Le blond sortit de la voiture avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Yahiko, on est où là ?

- Bah, ton cher et tendre rentre tard ce soir et l'autre teubé n'est pas là pour nous fliquer, profitons-en pour se faire un petit karaoké, rit-il.

Deidara réfléchit un instant puis il se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien profiter un peu. Les rares fois où il était autorisé à quitter les appartements de Madara se comptaient sur une main et il comptait bien profiter de son escapade jusqu'au bout, quitte à rentrer sans ses cordes vocales. C'est donc avec un air enjoué qu'il se laissa entrainer par Yahiko dans le bar karaoké.

* * *

***Le soir même***

Deidara cru qu'il allait mourir sur place. Même s'il était rentré plus tôt que prévu au manoir des Uchiwa, la seule présence d'une silhouette noire sur le balcon de l'aile gauche avait suffit à ce que son enjouement se transforme en une peur qui grandissait au creux de ses entrailles. Madara était rentré plus tôt.

Debout devant la porte de la chambre, le jeune blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de frapper à la porte d'une main tremblante. Un simple "entre" prononcé d'une voix grave le fit déglutir et il rentra dans la pièce en silence, fermant la porte derrière lui. Son regard était dirigé vers le sol et il se tenait contre la porte, comme un adolescent qui allait être puni par son père pour avoir fait le mur.

Assit élégamment sur un des divans qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, Madara le regardait fixement en buvant un verre de scotch. Pas de la vodka. Donc il n'était pas énervé. Normalement...

- Tu étais où ?

- Avec Yahiko.

- J'ai dit : où ?

- J'avais soif il m'a amené dans un bar.

Il n'osa même pas lever la tête. Plutôt mourir que de croiser le regard noir de Madara durant un interrogatoire. Deidara avait appris à répondre aux question simplement, sans un regard ni un mot de trop.

- Et où étais Yuki ?

Ah, c'était donc ça... Surement que l'autre avait du lui faire son rapport en brodant, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, Madara préférait croire son acolyte plutôt que lui. Et merde, après tout !

- Je ne sais pas. Yahiko m'a dit qu'il était partit au quartier rouge.

- Ne me mens pas, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça, lâcha le brun d'un ton sec.

- Je jure que je ne le sais pas.

Après un silence pesant, l'homme posa son verre sur la table en verre à côté de lui et fit un signe de la main pour que Deidara vienne s'assoir sur le divan. Ce denier s'exécuta lentement et s'assit à une distance respectable de l'homme.

- Plus près, fit la voix grave.

Le blond se retint de se mordre la lèvre et obéit en silence. Madara passa un bras sous ses aisselles et le ramena contre lui sans un mot. Deidara se laissa faire et fit mine de trouver la chambre soudain très intéressante.

La-dite chambre était dans un style assez épuré. Mis à part le grand lit contre le mur du fond avec des tables chevets, une étagère blanche, un immense dressing intégré avec des murs crèmes, Deidara préférait de loin l'autre partie de la pièce, peinte dans un ton de rouge agréable occupée par un tapis noir moelleux, un divan noir aussi et un grand écran plat fixé au mur. Madara avait sa collection d'alcools dans une étagère vitrée. Mais c'était tout et ces quelques meubles ne contribuaient pas à remplir l'immense pièce.

Le blond voulut sa dégager pour mieux se positionner mais l'emprise du brun l'en empêcha et il resta assit de travers contraint de coller son dos contre le torse de Madara. De sa place, il sentait le souffle du brun contre sa nuque et son parfum lui emplit les narines. La légère odeur de son après rasage se mélangeait agréablement avec l'odeur musqué de sa peau et celle de ses cigarette préférées et Deidara se maudit quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'était habitué à ce parfum qu'il trouvait agréable.

- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?

Question de politesse. Jamais il ne s'inquiéterait pour Deidara.

- Oui. Tu as eu une réunion ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- Rien qui te regarde.

Le silence retomba immédiatement. Toujours calé contre le brun Deidara ferma les yeux. Finalement, il s'habituait au silence... Au moins, pas de propos sanglants ce soir et il avait évité une effusion de sang. Tout n'était pas si mal...

Le temps de la fin des vacances et il retournerait à son université. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se sentir autant libre que dans les murs de sa classe. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Rester enfermé dans un immense manoir et n'en sortir que rarement était devenu une torture. Entre la télévision, ses révisions et le temps limité où il avait accès à internet, il avait rapidement fait le tour de toutes ces activités en moins d'une demi-journée. C'était en cela qu'il appréciait Yahiko. Le punk trouvait toujours une occupation à faire.

De temps en temps il l'emmenait dans les grands jardins de la demeure pour se promener ou juste pour l'aider à faire sa gymnastique. Une fois, il avait même ramené tout ses amis du poker et ils avaient joués ensemble à donner des gages aux perdants. Dans la chambre de Madara. Qui n'avait pas aimé le résultat en rentrant...

Deidara resta seul, perdu dans ses pensées pendant que son possesseur laissait ses mains dériver le long de ses hanches. Oui, possesseur. Le mot était bien choisit. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au blond pour comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un objet abandonné au mains d'un tortionnaire sadique.

Quelques minutes après, Madara envoya Deidara manger aux cuisines avec l'ordre de revenir pour 22 heures précises. Le blond ne se leurrait pas à 22 heures un samedi soir, il se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas juste dormir l'un à côté de l'autre ni faire une partie de cartes. Après une brêve collation, Deidara remonta dans les appartements du brun et entra dans la pièce. Seule la lampe de chevet était allumée.

Le brun était toujours sur le divan. Lorsqu'il le vit, il plia son ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table basse après avoir finit son verre de scotch. Sans un mot, Madara lui indiqua le lit avant de se lever.

Le visage fermé, le blond commença à se déshabiller lentement, habitué à sentir le regard fixe de Madara sur son corps. Torse nu, il s'avança vers le brun sans le regarder. Ce dernier lui attrapa les épaules avant de le mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. La boule au ventre, Deidara se cramponna aux draps, les serrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier quand Madara le prit durement, sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. La tête dans les draps, le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne broncha pas tout le temps de l'acte, habitué à ignorer l'invasion brutale du brun qui prenait plaisir à le dominer de la sorte.

Après un coup plus puissant que les autres, Madara jouit en lui dans un râle et Deidara resta penché en avant, la tête toujours dans les draps. Dans un mouvement sec, le brun se retira et éteignit la lumière, ignorant le corps blond endolorit à ses côtés.

- Viens te coucher.

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'il prononça. La gorge sèche, le blond rentra dans les draps, frissonnant à cause de sa nudité. Dans geste possessif, Madara le ramena contre lui, le bloquant dans ses bras puissants. Deidara ferma les yeux. Au moins cette fois, il n'avait pas eut trop mal cette fois...

La tête posée sur l'épaule du brun qui le tenait contre lui, Deidara partit dans un sommeil sans rêve libérateur.

* * *

_Bon... après on aime ou on aime pas..._

_N'empêche : le chapitre fait plus de 4400 mots les amis, c'est l'avenir ! ;)_

_Je sais que le début n'est pas gai donc rangez vos tomates, la suite sera là pour remonter le niveau ! :)_

_Comment vous trouvez l'idée du psychologue ? J'avoue qu'il sert surtout à déposer le décor..._

_Bon, je file écrire la suite de **Juste Quelqu'un à qui parler** ;)_

_Une petite review pour la suite ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Communication**

**Chapitre 2**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame, Romance, Thérapie

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendications, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Mes amis, ce chapitre fait **5150 mots. **Je crois que c'est une premire depuis que j'écris ici ! Allez, je vous laisse tout de suite avec le chapitre 2, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_Il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre quand un bruit retint son attention ; un gémissement bien connu parvint à ses oreilles. C'était le genre de bruit étouffé qui s'échappait douloureusement des lèvres de Deidara quand il le prenait. Un sourire mauvais étira ses fines lèvres et mourut aussitôt en entendant la voix d'une autre personne. Une personne qui n'était pas autorisée à entrer dans ses appartements en temps normal..._

_- Yahiko, arrête tu vas me tuer ! lâcha la voix du blond._

_- Mais non, je te jure qu'après tu vas sauter partout. Donne moi ton autre jambe, allez..._

_- Dégage, tu me fait encore plus mal bordel ! grinça le blond, la respiration coupée._

_- Je te dis que j'ai de l'expérience ! Laisse-toi faire ! Allez, je sais que t'es super souple en plus !_

_- Mais ça existe pas tes positions à la con ! Tu vas me rompre les os ! Putain retire ta main de là ! _

_- Attends, bouge pas j'y suis presque !_

_Toujours derrière la porte, Madara écoutait attentivement, un poing serré et la mâchoire crispée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit le lit grincer. Depuis ce stupide garde du corps était autorisé à toucher à sa propriété ? Sans attendre davantage, il se ressaisit et entra dans la chambre, une expression figée sur le visage._

_Son regard devint assassin lorsqu'il découvrit son subordonné penché sur le lit, la jambe de Deidara coincée contre son épaule et les deux mains posées sur les hanches du blond qui était allongé sur le lit en caleçon._

_- Vous avez deux minutes pour vous expliquer avant que je ne vous tue, déclara Madara de son ton plat qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour la suite._

_Immédiatement, le visage de Deidara perdit toutes ses couleurs et il essaya de repousser Yahiko. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et glissa sa grande main au niveau du sternum du blondinet, raffermit sa prise sur sa hanche et avant que Deidara ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il banda tout ses muscles et tira d'un coup. Un horrible craquement retentit dans la pièce, suivit du cri du pauvre qui se cambra violemment en arrière._

_- Je t'avais dit que j'avais des connaissance de rebouteur ! chantonna Yahiko en se retournant vers son patron. Ça y est boss ! C'est remit !_

_Le seul changement dans l'expression figée de son patron fut la légère lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux noirs. Yahiko lui offrit un grand sourire en désignant le blond gémissant dans le lit._

_- Boss, vous devriez faire attention, il s'est bloqué dans le lit ce matin._

_Le regard stoïque de Madara passa du garde du corps souriant à Deidara qui se tenait la cuisse en jurant. _

_- Dehors, ordonna Madara à Yahiko, son regard noir se posant sur le blond qui pencha aussitôt la tête._

_Le garde du corps s'exécuta en souriant au blond qui sentait sa dernière heure arriver. Une foix qu'il eut quitté la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, le brun s'avança vers le lit, face au blond, le regardant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. L'air de panique qui s'inscrit sur le visage du blond lui envoya de délicieux frissons dans le dos. Il aimait le voir ainsi, craintif et soumis._

_- Explique-toi._

_Deidara commença à bafouiller une phrase vite interrompue._

_- Et regarde-moi quand tu me parles._

_Le blond tourna lentement ses yeux couleurs de l'océan vers lui et une fois de plus, Madara ressentit l'émotion qui l'avait envahit le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. _

_- Je me suis coincé la hanche en voulant me lever ce matin._

_- Comment ?_

_- Je crois que j'ai fait un faux mouvement. Ma hanche a craqué et je n'ai plus pu bouger._

_- Pourquoi Yahiko ?_

_Il sentit les prunelles face à lui frémir sous l'intensité de l'interrogatoire._

_- J'ai essayé d'appeler des servantes mais personne ne m'a répondu. A la place elles sont allées cherchées Yahiko._

_- Il n'a pas eu l'idée d'appeler un kinésithérapeute ?_

_- Il a voulut prouver qu'il avait des compétences de rebouteux..._

_Il garda son regard planté dans les iris bleus. Il sentait la crainte de Deidara, elle lui était presque palpable et le blond, mal à l'aide, avait une respiration saccadée et il hésitait visiblement à détourner le regard. Cela suffit à le satisfaire. Tant qu'il tenait le jeune homme sous son emprise menaçante, ce dernier lui était soumis et il se délectait de son attitude._

_-Je te paierai des séances chez un kinésithérapeute, trancha Madara de sa voix claire et contrôlée. _

_Puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas lent et mesuré, laissant le blond dans une incompréhension totale._

**_*Retour*_**

La voix se tut. Il avait terminé son récit. Ses prunelles noires fixèrent la femme assise face à lui. Cette dernière se renfonça dans le fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas là de son plein gré mais ça, Madara Uchiwa s'en tamponnait comme de sa première couche. Ce qui lui importait c'était l'analyse de son pseudo- psychologue.

Sakura Haruno venait de juste de sortir de son université, son diplôme en psychologie sous le bras quand une voiture noire s'était arrêtée devant elle. Sans lui laisser le choix, les hommes en noirs à l'intérieur l'avait prise de force pour l'emmener dans le bureau de leur patron.

Si elle connaissait son _client_ de renommée, elle était certaine qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse minutieusement ses mots pour s'exprimer. Apparemment, l'homme face à elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre un analyse trop négative de lui, comme le confirmait le magnifique Beretta à la crosse ambrée posée en toute innocence sur les longues jambes croisées de Madara.

- Euh...

- Mais encore ? demanda ce dernier de son ton tranchant.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait tout de suite sût classer son client dans la case Pervers-Narcissique-Manipulateur. Bien. Maintenant, comment aborder le sujet tout en évitant de finir entre quatre planches ? _Bien, bien, bien, réfléchissons..."Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement, et les mots pour le dire, viennent aisément"... Merci Nicolas Boileau... alors... _

- Quel est votre problème ? osa-t-elle demander.

- C'est à vous de me le dire, non ?

Le regard innocent qu'il jeta à son Beretta ne passa pas inaperçu et la jeune femme se ressaisit vivement.

- Oui, oui... mais il me faut des éclairages. Ce garçon dont vous parlez, qui est-il pour vous ?

- Ma pute.

Le verdict était tombé, sans appel. Comme si c'était l'évidence même... Sakura déglutit. La dernière chose à faire était de lui faire la morale. Une alerte rouge retentit dans son cerveau. _Ouh, ça sent le sapin par ici !_ fit la petite voix dans son esprit.

- ... je vois... Vous entretenez une relation monétaire ?

- Je ne le paye pas. Il m'appartient.

Elle dut résister un moment à l'envie de détourner le regard. Mais l'alerte dans sa tête l'en dissuada. L'homme aimait dominer. Elle devait rester à sa place si elle voulait rentrer ce soir.

- Vous êtes possessif en ce qui concerne vos... affaires ?

Question stupide. C'était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Mais elle devait poser la question au moins pour la forme. Madara plissa les yeux et allongea ses longues jambes. Il posa gracieusement sa tête sur sa main. De l'autre, il caressa lentement la crosse du révolver.

- Cela va de soi. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ce qui m'appartient.

- C'est donc la possessivité qui vous a poussé à entrer dans la pièce ?

- Oui.

- Qu'avez-vous ressentit en voyant votre garde penché sur votre... compagnon.

- Si j'avais eu mon Beretta il serait déjà enterré six pieds sous terre.

- Mais vu votre réaction sur le moment, le sentiment approprié serait la jalousie, non ?

- Jaloux de quoi ?

Sakura réfléchit attentivement avant de répondre. Les yeux de Madara s'étaient plissé à l'extrême et sa main reposait sur l'arme.

- Qu'un autre ait vu votre compagnon en petite tenue. Ou qu'il ait pu profiter de lui.

La main pâle lâcha l'arme et l'homme croisa les bras sur sa chemise noire. Ainsi donc ce désir de meurtre envers Yahiko serait du au motif de la jalousie ? Bien qu'il n'y croyait pas, il garda l'information précieusement rangée dans un recoins de son esprit.

En face de lui, Sakura tripotait ses mèches roses. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi gracieux dans ses mouvements et aussi sec dans ses paroles ? Elle ne trouvait pas Madara spécialement beau. Son teint pâle, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux obscurs tranchaient avec sa grande taille et son corps fin mais certainement musclé. Non, il n'était pas beau. Mais sa carrure et son attitude imposait une forme de respect et ses geste laissaient transparaître un certain charme. Hypnotique était presque le bon mot...

Après avoir déglutit une nouvelle fois, elle décida de continuer l'entretient.

- Et, ce jeune garçon, vous l'avez connu comment ?

- Son père me l'a donné en gage le temps de rembourser une dette. Qu'il ne pourra jamais payer intégralement.

Ah d'accord, les mots "gages" et "dettes" laissaient sous-entendre une relation avec la pègre... Si la jeune psychologue avait eut encore des doutes sur la profession de son client, ils s'étaient tous envolés.

- C'est votre seul amant ?

- "Amant" n'est pas approprié.

L'attitude détendue de Madara lui fit l'effet d'un médicament anti-stress fortement dosé. Il n'avait plus l'arme en main. Le pouvoir de déduction de la jeune femme semblait l'intéresser et elle le soupçonnait de jouer avec elle pour voir jusqu'où pouvait aller son analyse. La tension baissa dans la pièce alors qu'elle reprenait un peu d'assurance.

- Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il partage votre lit.

- C'est le cas. Il dort toutes les nuits avec moi et reste tous les jours dans mes appartement.

- Il ne sort jamais ?

- Yahiko l'emmène chez son psy trois fois par semaines et il fréquente l'université. Outre les périodes scolaires, sa place est dans ma chambre.

-Il a... des amis ?

- A l'université.

- Et quelle est sa relation avec Yahiko ?

- Il agit comme un père avec lui.

- Mais vous ne lui faites pas confiance.

- Votre déduction est sans faille.

Madara porta son regard à sa montre et se leva souplement. Sakura ne bougea pas, tenant encore à sa vie.

- Vous pouvez vous lever, je dois partir en réunion. J'ai apprécié cette petite conversation. Je vous emmènerais mes hommes pour notre prochaine consultation.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, salua et se retira sans un mot. Le bruit de ses talons aiguilles résonnèrent dans le couloir comme elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle.

Seul dans son bureau, Madara se caressa lentement le menton en réfléchissant. _De la jalousie ? Et puis quoi encore ? De l'amour, aussi ? Foutaises... _

Il avait été élevé avec l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Quand l'opportunité s'était présenté, il avait reprit d'une main de fer toute l'entreprise familiale et l'avait fleurir comme jamais. Mis à part sa participation directe dans le marché noir, la mafia et les grands réseaux de prostitution, l'entreprise restait à la tête du Japon et tout ses investissement s'étaient retrouvés décuplés. Son succès était total. Parce qu'il avait apprit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments dans la cour des grands. L'amour, la joie, l'attachement, il ne connaissait pas.

Parce qu'un dirigeant se doit de faire des choix, il avait éliminé toute sa concurrence. Il était le maître. C'était lui qui dominait. Il était fait pour dominer. Alors pourquoi il avait ce sentiment d'échec cuisant ? Qui lui causait ces tourments ? A quoi étaient-ils dus ? Certainement pas à l'amour. Les gens amoureux lui brûlaient les yeux. Jamais il ne serait amoureux. Parce qu'être amoureux signifiait perdre le contrôle. Et ça, il ne permettrait jamais.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir grande couture, il laissa son regard dériver dans le bureau. Inévitablement ses prunelles noires se posèrent sur la petite boite noire sur son bureau. Non. Pas maintenant. Après la réunion, peut-être...

* * *

Un coup porté à la porte sortit Deidara de sa rêverie. Allongé sur le ventre en plein milieu du grand lit, il regardait l'album de ses photos de classe, prit d'un élan de nostalgie.

- Oh, t'es clamsé ? fit la voix de Yahiko

- Non, tu peux entrer... dit Deidara en s'étirant.

D'un geste souple, il s'assit en tailleur en s'étirant le dos avec une souplesse gracieuse et extrême qu'il n'avait put acquérir qu'après douze années de gymnastique intense. Quand le punk entra, il posa l'album photo par terre, ne tenant pas à parler de son passé avec lui. Hélas pour lui, ce fut le premier geste que remarqua le garde du corps, habitué à scruter les moindres détails. Avec sa classe légendaire, il s'assit lourdement sur le sol face au blond et ouvrit l'album.

Deidara ferma les yeux quand il entendit le punk se mettre à rire à gorge déployée.

- My god ! S'exclama-t-il. T'as vu ce gosse ? Il prend la moitié du banc à lui tout seul ! Putain on dirait Mooby Dick ! rit-il. Et, regarde il est encore là, ha ha ! T'es où toi sur la photo de classe ?

- C'est moi, lâcha Deidara.

- Hein ?

- "Mobby Dick". C'est moi.

Les yeux de Yahiko s'arrondirent puis passèrent du blond à la photo et de la photo au blond. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire.

- Explication ? demanda-t-il, visiblement perturbé.

- Y a rien à expliquer, soupira le jeune, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Ah si ! Parce que physiquement, c'est impossible de passer de l'état de sum... hum... corpulent... à l'état de maigre comme un clou.

- Je suis pas maigre.

- Ah si ! Okay, quand t'es arrivé ici tu était _fin_. Mais là t'es carrément _maigre_. Tes joues sont creuse et je suis sur que je pourrais jouer au xylophone avec tes côtes !

-T'es con, rit finalement Deidara. Pour l'histoire rapide, sur la photo j'ai 8 ans. Mon père s'inquiétait pour ma santé alors j'ai commencé des cours de gymnastique. Mais comme c'était pas suffisant pour mes dix-huit ans il m'a payé une opération.

La suite était très simple à deviner. Traumatisé par les moqueries des autres, il s'était mit à pratiquer la gymnastique avec une ardeur renouvelée, pensant uniquement à obtenir une taille qu'il jugeait parfaite. Les quatre dernières années où il avait été libre après l'opération lui avait fait gagner une souplesse phénoménale et lui avait permit de se sculpter le corps dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Quand enfin il avait réussit à retrouver sa morphologie fragile d'avant, il avait décidé de conserver à tout prix son 38. Même si sa finesse était jugée ridicule par rapport à celle des autres hommes, sa taille savait la compenser et il avait travaillé dur pour atteindre enfin ce qu'il appelait la _perfection_. Son apparence androgyne qui lui avait permit d'être repéré par plusieurs de ses anciens compagnons avec qui il n'aurait jamais eut la chance d'être s'ils l'avaient connus tel quel.

Mais la peur de reprendre était présente et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'opportunité de s'entrainer dans son club, il compensait en mangeant beaucoup moins. Comme l'avait dit Yahiko, il était passé de fin à maigre...

- Bref, lâcha le blond. On peut changer de sujet ?

- Pourquoi t'as changé autant ? demanda Yahiko.

- Parce que je ne m'aimais pas c'est tout. Je n'aimais pas mon corps, maintenant c'est terminé, je suis très bien comme je suis, on change de sujet, s'il-te-plait.

Le garde du corps ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Bah le blond lui parlerait de lui-même le moment voulut. Ou pas. Après tout, tout le monde à ses petits secrets... Il referma l'album photo d'un coup et se leva.

- Au fait, ça va mieux ta hanche ?

- Oui. Madara va me payer des séances chez un kiné maintenant...

- Bah c'est une bonne chose, pour une fois qu'il fait un truc dans ton intérêt, moi j'en profiterais... Tu pense pas que c'est un manque de calcium ?

- T'es sérieux ? J'ai plus 4 ans !

- Et alors, vu que t'es maigre comme un clou et que tu sors quasiment jamais, moi c'est un nutritionniste que j'appellerai pour toi...

- Tu sais que je ne choisit pas. Je n'ai même pas le contrôle de ce que je mange. Parce que ton boss aime les garçons frêles.

- Ouais, mais à ce stade là il va devenir vite nécrophile. Regarde-toi...

- On peut arrêter de parler de mon apparence physique ?

Deidara lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus et le roux frappa d'un grand coup dans ses mains.

- Bon. Vu que j'ai pas le droit de rentrer dans les appart's du boss – normalement – , je suggère qu'on aille se faire un poker dans le parc. Je pense que prendre l'air te fera du bien...

- Si tu le dis... fit le blond en se levant lentement.

Le punk quitta la pièce suivit de Deidara et ils se dirigèrent dans les immenses jardins qui entouraient l'imposante et majestueuse demeure. C'était un de ses petits plaisirs. Regarder les grandes décorations florales qui apportaient un peu de gaité en lui. Doté d'un tempérament naturellement doux, Deidara avait l'habitude de s'émerveiller de tout – du moment que c'était beau –.

- En fait j'aurais du être une femme, murmura Deidara.

- Pff, a mon avis tu serais déjà enceinte à ce moment. Crois-moi, avoir des bourses c'est pas mal.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Yahiko, soupira le jeune homme. Même si tu n'a pas tort.

Guidé par le sentier fleurit, Deidara marcha un instant avant de finalement se poser sous un saule pleureur. Il ferma les yeux, adossé contre l'arbre. Là, il sentait la caresse du vent, le parfum léger de la nature, il entendait les oiseaux chanter. Souvent, il s'imaginait partir. Avoir des ailes et s'envoler, être libre. Caresser les doux nuages... Partir loin de tout. Loin de sa cage dorée. Le rêve était devenu sa seule liberté. Les paupières closes, il poussa un long soupir.

Le garde du corps s'assit face à lui et sortit un paquet de carte de sa chemise et se mit à le mélanger en regardant le jeune homme face à lui. Vraiment, la captivité ne lui allait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Deidara à une princesse. Outre l'apparence efféminée qu'avait le jeune blond, il ressemblait à une princesse mariée de force. Enfermé dans les appartement d'un prince, servant à satisfaire ses besoins tout en lui devant obéissance et fidélité. Bref, de l'esclavage moderne... La belle jeune femme qui finissait par céder à sa passion avec son amant et garde du corps...

Il battit un moment des cils pour chasser ses pensées qui dérivaient trop à son goût. N'importe quoi... D'où lui sortait l'idée ? Lui il aimait aussi les femmes. Mais les vrais. Avec des poitrines. Des grosses poitrine... Après un raclement de gorge, Yahiko distribua les cartes silencieusement. Ses cartes en main, il esquissa une grimace en voyant une ombre recouvrir ses cartes.

- Tiens, je sentais ton odeur immonde envahir mon air. Que nous vaut le malheur de ta présence dépressive ? demanda Yahiko en se tournant vers Yuki.

- Je fais mon travail, c'est tout. Question odeur je crois que tu n'a pas ton mot à dire.

Le ton sec et hautain cassa l'ambiance. Le visage de Deidara se ferma aussitôt. Dieu qu'il haissait cet homme ! Autant que Madara. Cet homme était vraiment horrible. Le blond le surnommait _le collabo_. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans être surveillé. Grâce à cette enflure, Madara savait exactement combien de fois il pouvait aller aux toilettes en une journée et le temps qu'il y passait et c'était pareil pour tout ce que le blond disait et faisait. _Face de rat_, pensa le jeune homme sans même prendre la peine de regarder Yuki.

Le mot n'était pas approprié. L'ancien secrétaire était certainement le plus grand lèche-botte de Madara. Deidara pensait que son visage aurait put être passable si son nez n'avait pas été cassé de nombreuses fois. Tordu, il donnait au visage de l'homme blond pâle un air menaçant sans qu'il ne le soit forcément. Ses traits n'étaient pas durs mais le regard de pur dégoût qu'il posait sur Deidara ne faisait que l'enlaidir encore plus. Puis de toute façon, le jeune garçon ne l'aimait pas. Il aurait put être une sex-bombe, il lui aurait trouvé quelque chose de laid pour le détester...

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Poker. Tu joues ? demanda Deidara plus par politesse que par envie.

- Non.

Et il resta debout, imperturbable armoire à glace. Si le blond avait su acheter la loyauté de Yahiko au tout début, c'était autre chose pour Yuki. Quand Deidara lui avait tendu une liasse de billet, cet enfoiré était partit voir son maitre presque en remuant la queue et le blond avait cruellement puni. Seul Yahiko avait accepté les billets détournés en échange de son silence sur les activités du jeune homme, puis l'amitié avait prit le dessus. Aujourd'hui, la différence entre le roux et Yuki résidait dans le fait que le premier faisait ce qu'on lui demandait mais il serait près à mourir pour le blond. L'autre le regarderait crever avec un sourire extatique et danserais sur sa tombe en jetant des pétales de roses.

- Bon, tu mise quoi ?

Deidara regarda Yahiko avant d'attraper trois feuilles par terre.

- 3 mille, annonça-t-il.

Yahiko comprit le jeu et s'empara également de 3 feuilles qui trainaient. Pas question de jouer de l'argent devant Yuki. Même si au final le gagnant aurait une bière offerte à la prochaine sortie. C'était leur code. Le blond regarda ses cartes d'un œil attentif.

- Hm... je relance. 2 millions, fit-il en déposant cette fois deux petits cailloux.

- Ah. Ben je surenchérit, rit l'autre en posant un gland qui se trouvait à porté de main. 1 milliard !

- Bon, je suis... Tu m'file un gland ?

- Lequel ? rit Yahiko.

Yuki esquissa une horrible grimace en roulant des yeux.

- T'es con ! rit finalement Deidara.

Au final, quand Deidara fut ruiné en glands et endetté de plusieurs feuilles, Yahiko lui fit remarquer qu'il ne savait pas bluffer. Et encore moins mentir.

- Regarde-moi, un vrai poker face !

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je joue au poker, Yahiko.

- Bah si tu te refait une soirée d'étudiants un de ces jours ça pourrait être utile.

- N'importe quoi, toi... rit Deidara. Bon on fait quoi ?

- J'ai mal aux jambes, viens on va se balader. Avec un peu de chance Yuki glissera et tombera dans la mare pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Il fit mine de battre des cils et leva exagérément la tête comme s'il rêvait. Son commentaire comme quoi il vaudrait mieux incinérer Yuki plutôt qu'ajouter de la radioactivité dans la Terre fut de trop et le blond sortit son arme pour la pointer sur le roux qui fit automatiquement de même.

- STOP ! cria le blond en s'interposant entre les deux. Arrêtez vos gamineries ! Viens Yahiko...

Après un long échange de regards brûlants de pure haine l'un envers l'autre, les deux gardes du corps finirent par baisser leurs armes et la rangèrent d'un coup sec. Yahiko renifla dédaigneusement et suivit le jeune homme qui commençait à partir tout seul.

- Tu as déjà rencontré les autres membres de la famille de Madara ? demanda le blond en se déchaussant auprès d'une des nombreuses mare du jardin japonais.

Mécaniquement il commença à jouer avec les petits cailloux blancs en laissant tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche. Yahiko s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et regarda les gros poissons japonais plus loin.

- Comme toi j'ai déjà rencontré le père de Madara. Puis après son frère Fugaku et ses deux fils.

- Il a des neveux ?

- Oui. Madara est le petit frère de Fugaku. Je crois qu'il a 47 ans, un truc comme ça. Ses fils Itachi et Sasuke ont 23 et 19 ans.

- Et Madara ? Il fait jeune.

- Je sais que Madara est le troisième fils, il a trente-huit ans.

- Le troisième ?

Yahiko se pencha discrètement.

- Le gosse qu'il y avait entre Fugaku et Madara a été tué suite à un règlement de compte.

Deidara battit des pieds dans l'eau. Le solseil d'été commenait à lui taper sur la nuque.

- Si c'est le cadet, comment il a put reprendre l'entreprise ?

- Personne ne le sait. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un élève brillant. Après, je pense que c'est le seul qui avait la carrure pour tout diriger. Pas de femme ni d'enfant, ça laisse du temps libre tu sais.

- Pourquoi il ne s'est pas marié ?

- Je pense que les femmes ne l'intéressent pas...

- Vous ne devriez pas parler d'Uchiwa-sama ainsi, intervint la voix rauque de Yuki.

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Les nuages au-dessus de lui commençaient à s'amonceler et le ciel à s'assombrir.

- J'ai envie de mourir, lâcha enfin le blond.

Yahiko sursauta face à la déclaration du jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, les premières gouttes d'eaux troublèrent la mare et la pluie se mêla à la larme solitaire qui glissa le long de la joue de Deidara.

- On devrait rentrer avant que l'orage n'arrive...

Sans attendre la réponse de son protégé, Yahiko se leva, retira sa veste et la passa sur les épaules fines. La pluie redoubla d'intensité et c'est totalement mouillés que les trois hommes parcoururent les jardins pour se réfugier à l'intérieur.

* * *

Un soupir d'aise franchit ses lèvres alors que la tension quittait progressivement son corps. Sans la moindre réaction, il retira la seringue de son avant-bras pour la jeter dans la poubelle. L'effet se propagerait dans son corps en moins d'une minute, comme toujours et pour patienter il se servit un scotch serré avant de se poser élégamment dans son canapé en cuir.

L'homme face à lui le regardait, totalement habitué au spectacle de voir son associé mélanger ses divers plaisirs ; drogue, alcools et cigarette. Un mélange dangereux mais Madara avait apprit à contrôler ses doses d'héroïnes et de scotch. Même ses pulsions étaient dominées.

Son verre fini, Madara leva enfin son regard noir vers son associé. Regard qui se posa immédiatement sur un jeune homme roux à côté, présenté comme le favoris de son invité.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Hidan ? Demanda le brun d'un ton plat en arrachant son regard du jeune roux.

L'homme face à lui croisa les jambes, visiblement détendu. Ses cheveux blond pâles teints en argenté soigneusement laqués contribuaient à mettre son visage angélique en valeur. S'il n'avait pas le profil du masochiste trafiquant d'arme et de drogue, ses yeux mauves suffisaient à révéler le poison qui suintait de l'homme.

- Je vais être bref, fit Hidan. L'entreprise va vite aller très mal.

- Explication ? lâcha Madara en claquant la langue d'irritation.

- Tes catins ne te rapportent plus assez, donc ma part de bénéfice baisse et je ne peux plus acheter la drogue qu'il leur faut pour tenir le coup. C'est un cercle vicieux, mon ami. Alors redresse le niveau ou remplace-les, je m'en fiche. Mais si tu ne fait rien je vais faire faillite et tu sera entrainé.

Le brun plissa les yeux. Ce petit salaud avait bien fait d'attendre qu'il se soit relaxé avant de tenir ce discours. Il était vrai que leur marché douteux paraissait tordu mais au fond il était assez simple. L'un avait besoin de l'autre pour survivre et la façon qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas se trahir mutuellement était simpliste. Madara alimentait de façon importante en argent Hidan à l'aide des bénéfices de ses catins. L'autre lui fournissait en échange gratuitement la drogue nécessaire aux filles pour faire bien leur travail. Plus les fournitures augmentaient, plus les bénéfices suivaient le même chemin. Cependant, l'inverse était valable aussi et Madara ne pouvait se permettre de perdre autant d'investissement.

- Tu as besoin de combien pour augmenter tes fournitures ?

- Si je me souviens bien des commandes il me faudra deux millions en plus des trois habituels.

- Je te ferais un virement le temps que je puisse renouveler les filles.

- Parfait, sourit Hidan en dévoilant ses dents blanches. J'aime parler affaire avec toi.

Madara hocha lentement la tête.

- Bien, tu veux des filles en dédommagement ?

- Merci mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut, répondit l'autre en dirigeant son regard vers le jeune homme roux debout à ses côtés. Bien nous allons y aller.

Après trois échanges polis et une poignée de main, Hidan quitta la pièce suivit du jeune roux et laissa Madara savourer les effets de son injection.

* * *

_Tadam ! Oui, pour les anciens, c'est ici que **Dear Toy** se croise avec Communication !_

_Après, si le portrait de Hidan et Sasori n'est pas développé c'est parce que ce n'est pas eux qui sont sur le devant de la scène dans cette fiction ;)_

_Pour les voir, rendez-vous dans **Dear Toy** qui sera publié à la fin de cette fiction ;)_

_Voila voila :)_

_Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Communication**

**Chapitre 3**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame, Romance, Thérapie

**Disclaimer :** Bon... après trois mois de procès pour prouver que je suis une lointaine descendante de tout les auteurs, il s'est avéré que mon arbre généalogique ai été truqué, donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Mes amis, ce chapitre fait **5595 mots. **Tout d'abord PARDON. Oui, ça fait un mois et demi (Déjà O-O) que je n'ai pas posté la suite de cette fiction. POURQUOI ? Explications :

**1_**

Joker ? Non, sans rire, le défi d'écrire minimum 4000 mots par chapitre est assez dur à soutenir, et me donne du fil à retordre car il ne faut pas que le chapitre soit trop long et je ne dois pas faire de remplissage, l'intrigue doit rester la même.

**2_**

Eh bien l'épilogue et écrit depuis longtemps. Je suis une perfectionniste _(oui je sais, on dirait pas...)_ donc la fin est déjà toute écrite et il ne me reste plus qu'à tisser les liens entre les chapitres :D

**3_**

**ET C'EST LE PLUS DUR !** Je rappelle que cette histoire se déroule parallèlement à **_Dear Toy_** qui est en cour de réécriture et sera postée a la fin de **_Communication_** _(sinon je m'en sors pas xD)_ donc encore une fois, le travail pour éviter les incohérences est assez dur, les personnages doivent rester les mêmes... Bref... C'est le plus grand défi depuis trois ans que j'écris des fictions :D

**4_**

**Et C'EST TOUT AUSSI DUR !** Dans cette fiction sont évoqué les thèmes du trouble du comportement, de la psychologie, des effets de la violence, du trafic d'argent, de la bourse, de la drogue/alcools _**BREF**_ autant de choses qui demandent de **_maitriser_** le sujet. Surtout en matière de psychologie donc le vrai travail est de me renseigner sur beaucoup de domaines, histoire de ne pas écrire de bêtises. Je vous assure que maintenant, je pourrai avoir 100/100 à un test sur la culture générale dans les domaines de l'économie/trafic d'argent/psychologie.

Voila j'ai terminé :D J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé trop non plus, merci de suivre cette fiction, vos reviews me font très plaisirs et me donnent envie de continuer cette fiction. Merci à vous, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce 3ème chapitre_ Biz

**!**

Ah oui ! Un autre point important ! **Je n'écrirais pas de lemon entre Madara et Deidara car c'est forcément du NCS et disons... ben que j'aime pas trop écrire ça, je le laisse donc sous-entendu, bien que le lemon arrivera plus tard ;)** _(non non, je ne spoilerai pas plus que ça :D)_

**!**

* * *

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Yahiko soit en congé quand Deidara avait besoin de lui ? Cela faisait plus d'une demie-heure que le blond arpentait le manoir à la recherche de la bibliothèque. Pour une fois que Madara était occupé dans son bureau et qu'il lui laissait quartier libre dans le manoir, le jeune blond était bien décidé à en profiter un peu. _

_Mis à part les immenses cuisines qu'il connaissait bien pour y manger tout les soirs en quatrième vitesse, Yahiko lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser dans l'immense bibliothèque de la maison. C'était donc poussé par un désir de curiosité et surtout parce qu'il s'ennuyait, que Deidara avait commencé à errer dans le grand manoir._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il continuait de déambuler dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches de son jean slim foncé. _

_- Excusez-moi, le personnel n'est pas autorisé a accéder à l'aile gauche de la maison, fit une voix de ténor derrière lui._

_- Pardon ? demanda Deidara en se retournant. Euh, je ne suis pas du personnel... je vis ici, déclara-t-il en observant le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face._

_Habillé dans un complet noir que la chemise bleue faisait ressortir, le jeune homme face à lui faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui. Mais ce qui le stupéfait le plus fut sa peau pâle, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux sombres qui encadraient un visage anguleux, droit mais aux traits étrangement angéliques. _

_Nul doute qu'il faisait parti de la famille de Madara. Cependant, il ne ressemblait pas du tout au grand patron, ses prunelles ne cachaient même pas l'arrogance qui se dégageait du personnage. Même s'il avait de quoi l'être... après tout, fils d'une grande famille influente, assez beau gosse, de taille moyenne mais avec une carrure tout de même imposante, il avait peut-être une bonne raison de l'être... _

_Soudain, le regard de l'intéressé dériva un moment sur la chemise entrouverte de Deidara qui se sentit mal à l'aise._

_- Vous vivez... ici ? demanda le jeune brun, pour la forme._

_- Oui, je... travaille avec monsieur Uchiwa..._

_Visiblement intéressé, le brun se rapprocha, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux partiellement voilés par ses longs cils. La vache ! Deidara n'avait jamais vu ça, comment un homme – apparemment plus jeune que lui –, pouvait exercer un charme aussi... captivant ?_

_- Lequel ?_

_- Madara, répondit le blond en cherchant mentalement qui dans la famille pouvait lui ressembler._

_- Ah._

_Le regard brûlant disparut aussitôt et le visage angélique se referma immédiatement. Ben ça alors, où était passé le désir brûlant que le jeune homme avait cru percevoir dans les prunelles sombres ?_

_Pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre que le brun n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Son ton plat était percé d'une pointe d'ennui et le regard condescendant qu'il lança à Deidara firent ce dernier se sentir mal. Il se racla la gorge._

_- Je cherche la bibliothèque, s'il-vous-plait. _

_- Au deuxième étage, c'est écrit sur la porte._

_Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme brun tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un mot._ Famille de taré, _pensa Deidara en se dirigeant vers les escaliers._

_***Retour***_

- Voila, conclut Deidara en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Comme souvent après ses récits, son psychologue avait renversé sa tête en arrière, ses orbes verts fixant le plafond alors qu'il analysait la situation en prenant compte des remarques de son patient.

- Et quel est pour vous l'élément important de ce passage ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Deidara leva un sourcil pâle en réfléchissant.

- Je crois... enfin, ce qui me dérange c'est la similitude avec Madara.

- Dans quel sens ? Vous pensez projeter sur lui ce qu'est Madara pour vous à l'aide de la similitude physique ?

- Non. Enfin oui, mais...

Il se tut un instant pour réfléchir en passant une langue nerveuse sur sa lèvre inférieure. Face à lui, le psychologue le regardait fixement, les jambes croisées, enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Si la plupart de leurs entretiens se déroulaient dans le silence, le jeune homme les appréciait car ils étaient propice à la réflexion intense. Ce qu'il trouvait intéressant c'était que son psy roux le guidait mais ne lui donnait pas les réponses directement dans le bec ; il le laissait trouver lui-même. Ainsi, les résultats étaient plus percutant et aussi mieux compris.

- Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont la même attitude. Ils sont... froids et désintéressés de tout.

- Comment avez-vous été élevé ? demanda subitement l'autre.

La question surpris le blond. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport. Mais il consentit néanmoins à bredouiller une réponse plus ou moins cohérente.

- Mon père... 'fin... ouais... normalement en fait... je veux dire, j'ai pas été trop gâté ni pas assez. Mon père m'a éduqué pour que je prenne sa succession mais il m'a toujours valorisé. Même avec mon... ma surcharge... pondérale. Enfin voila, quoi.

Les yeux verts face à lui se plissèrent comme le psychologue essayait de décrypter ses paroles.

- Je vois. Vous avez eut un précepteur ?

- Non, je suis allé à l'école. Une école chère, mais une vraie école.

- Et dans la famille Uchiwa ?

- Je sais pas. Ils sont très... silencieux, discrets. Mais je crois qu'ils ont des cours à domicile.

- Donc, cette famille n'a eut aucun contact social.

Après une courte réflexion, le jeune blond constata qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait un membre de la famille, tous avaient une attitude hautaine et froide, le considérant comme un moins que rien. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé quand Madara, prit d'un accès de colère l'avait attrapé violemment par les cheveux dans le salon avant de le tirer pour le battre dans la chambre. Les cris du blond avaient raisonnés mais personne n'était intervenu. Quand il avait pu quitter la chambre le lendemain, aucun membre de la famille ne l'avait regardé ou ne s'était inquiété de son œil au beurre noir. Deidara continua de fouiller sa mémoire. Outre la solidarité familiale étrange de cette famille, il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient que peu de contacts sociaux.

De ce qu'il savait (et qu'il était autorisé à savoir), Madara travaillait le plus souvent dans le bureau adjacent à leur chambre et recevait rarement des visiteur, à part son associé, un homme au cheveux gris et aux yeux mauves que le blond n'aimait pas du tout.

- Leur manque d'humanité, hésita Deidara, s'explique par le manque de contact avec l'extérieur ?

- En partie, répondit le psychologue. Je vous explique ; un enfant en grandissant à _besoin_ d'avoir des contacts extérieur pour se dé-fusionner de ses parents. Vous et votre père formez ainsi deux entités distinctes car vous avez cotoyé toute sorte de personnes et vous avez créé votre propre opinion. La famille Uchiwa, en restant soudée et en sortant pas, ne forme qu'_une seule_ entité.

Le jeune blond hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement le psychologue roux.

- Hors, un enfant, depuis qu'il nait, enregistre et reproduit ce qu'il voit de ses parents. Si ces parents sont issus d'un mariage arrangé et que l'enfant ne les a jamais vu s'aimer, cela ajouté au fait qu'il n'a que ce modèle, il reproduira le même schémas avec sa femme plus tard. De même que si ces parents méprisent ceux qui ne sont pas de leur classe sociale, il les méprisera aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Deidara.

Le docteur No Sabaku croisa ses doigts et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, cherchant un exemple simple à analyser. Il se rappela que Deidara lui avait parlé de la mère de Madara qu'il soupçonnait d'être battue régulièrement.

- Voyons donc, reprit de docteur. La mère de Madara, visualisez-là.

- Oui, fit le blond en fouillant dans sa mémoire le peu de fois où il avait vu la maitresse de maison.

- Maintenant, visualisez son époux. Comment est-il ?

- Froid, impassible... colérique... vicieux...

Le psychologue interrompit l'inventaire.

- Et Madara, comment est-il ?

Le blond ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus.

- Il est pareil... mais c'est son père...

- Je sais. Continuons, d'accord ? Il ne nous reste que dix minutes avant la fin de la séance. Quand vous voyez cette femme, vous voyez les bleus qu'elle a ?

Le blond hocha la tête, l'image l'avait assez marqué.

- Où sont-ils situés ?

Le blond comprit ce qu'entendait par là le psychologue. Il sentit son estomac se nouer.

- Souvent au niveau de l'œil gauche. Elle a... des marques sur les bras et les poignets. Et...

Il sentit sa voix se casser alors que son cerveau faisait douloureusement les liens entre les informations.

- Des fois elle boite. Elle a du mal à marcher.

Quand Deidara leva un regard horrifié vers lui, le psychologue su qu'il avait enfin comprit. Il hocha tristement la tête, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de comparer les blessures du blond avec celles de la mère. Il savait qu'elles étaient identiques mais le faire visualiser à Deidara allait être trop douloureux.

- Madara, enfant, à souvent dû voir son père frapper sa mère. Les enfants sont très influençables et inconsciemment, la répétition de ces actes a été enregistré. Si on y ajoute l'entité familiale qui n'a jamais défendu la femme, pour son cerveau d'enfant, l'acte était normal. C'est pour ça que, dans les mêmes situations, il reproduira les mêmes geste, peut-être les mêmes paroles.

- Et ça se guérit ça ? demanda Deidara.

Il vit la mâchoire du roux tiquer alors qu'il choisissait nerveusement ses mots.

- Cela dépend des personnes, il n'existe pas de portrait-type, hélas. Disons que cela aurait pu être _corrigé_ si une personne avait fait barrage quand il était encore jeune et lui avait expliqué les choses. Sauf que son esprit d'enfant a été marqué par ces répétitions de violence qui fait que pour lui, c'est normal. Madara, étant enfant devait être déjà très sensible pour être marqué à ce point.

Deidara resta silencieux un instant. Il avait déjà lu quelque part que les enfants étaient toujours influencés par les parents et les propos du rouquin, pardon, du psychologue, tenaient plutôt la route, selon lui. Pourtant, Deidara n'oublierais jamais le regard noir chargé de haine qu'avait Madara quand il le frappait. Le même regard qui devenait fou et même jouissif quand il avait bu et qu'il prenait le blond de force.

- Mais vous croyez qu'il a conscience ? Je veux dire, du mal qu'il fait. Qu'il me fait.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le docteur No Sabaku. Il y a plusieurs hypothèses. Oui, s'il reproduit la haine de son père pour une femme qu'il lui a été imposé d'épouser. Oui peut-être encore, car il prend plaisir à vous soumettre et à vous voir souffrir et nous savons que c'est un manipulateur à tendance mégalomane. Enfin non, si comme vous le dites souvent, il est sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Quelles que soient les options, il _saura_ qu'il vous fait du mal mais les actes sont ancré tellement profondément qu'il ne s'autocorrigera pas car il a une très – voir trop – haute estime de lui.

Suite à l'explication du docteur, Deidara poussa un long soupir. Les explication se tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, il se forçait à ne pas avoir de pitié pour Madara. Reconnaitre de la pitié pour ce genre de personne, surtout dans sa situation était la dernière chose à faire. Il devait être fort, il avait trop entendu parler du syndrome de Stockholm et avait trop peur d'y succomber. Il se servait de sa haine comme bouclier, elle était tout ce qui lui permettait de survivre.

A la fin de ses réflexions, le psychologue se leva et lui tendit la main. Il la serra lentement, regrettant que le temps passe si vite. Maintenant, il devait retourner au manoir... Peut-être aurait-il une glace payée par Yahiko en chemin pour égayer sa journée...

* * *

Sakura se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle aurait voulut se lever mais un bras possesseur enroulé autour de ses hanches l'en empêchait. En jetant un énième rapide coup d'œil au corps de l'homme à côté d'elle, elle sentit sa peau nue frissonner. Elle savait qu'elle était en mauvaise position. Très mauvaise, même.

_Youhou, ça sent le sapin de nouveau, t'as pris un abonnement ? _fit de nouveau la petite voix dans sa tête comme elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne devait pas bouger. Elle savait qu'il la regardait, ses yeux noirs profonds se délectant de son attitude de proie pétrifié. Quand cet homme qui s'était autoproclamé _client_ l'avait appelé pour discuter tout de suite, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à être brusquement attrapée par le poignet et jetée sans cérémonie dans le lit de l'homme.

Après l'avoir repoussé en vain elle avait comprit que le laisser faire avait été la meilleure option. Elle qui n'avait jamais été douée pour les rapports, elle l'avait laissé s'agiter sauvagement jusqu'à que ces pulsions de malade mental se termine et qu'il se retire sans un mot pour s'allonger a côté d'elle.

Vive la sociabilité.

Au fond, accepter en silence n'avait pas été si terrible, être consentante lui avait évité la douleur même si Madara n'avait pas été doux, ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir. Fait étrange, il ne l'avait pas embrassé de tout l'acte. Elle se souvenait avoir lut quelque chose à ce sujet... _Au diable la psycho_, pensa-t-elle comme l'alarme _"Pilule"_ retentissait dans son crâne quand elle se souvint qu'il ne s'était pas protégé. Sinon, les seuls signes de la bestialité de l'homme se trouvaient sur ses hanches qu'il avait serrées très fort dans un désir de domination totale.

_Ce type est totalement fou..._

Allongé sur le dos à côté d'elle, Madara s'alluma une cigarette. Comme toujours, il était détendu après l'acte, bien qu'il n'ai pas été satisfaisant. Il aurait préféré de loin se servir de Deidara mais le jeune homme étant actuellement en consultation, il avait appelé la jeune diplômée pour se décharger. Madara n'avait jamais été adepte des corps de femmes. Lui préférait les corps plats et longiligne comme l'était le jeune blond. Puis pour lui, s'abaisser à coucher avec une femme se révélait dégradant, il aimait les hommes et préférait les androgynes. Mais cette fois, il avait fait avec les moyens du bord.

La jeune femme n'était pas laide, plutôt mignonne mais il ne supportait pas son odeur de framboise. Ses formes étaient assez fines, elle paraissait plate et pourtant... Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait du tout. S'il avait pensé prendre son pied avec elle il avait été assez déçu et même la cigarette après la baise – selon lui, la meilleure – n'avait pas pu le combler. Comme toujours, cette sensation d'insatisfaction s'accompagna d'un sentiment de manque qui se mit à titiller. Il sentait l'appel de la boite noire face sur sa table de chevet.

Son élégant bras se détacha de la jeune femme pétrifiée et s'empara de la boite. Il sentit un doux frisson l'envahir quand il toucha le velours qui la tapissait. Il se sentit déjà tout euphorique et ses doigts attrapèrent lentement une des seringues présente dans le coffret. Il en avait tant envie...

A côté de lui, Sakura le regarda se piquer avec un air horrifié. Pour elle, le tableau était complet ; narcissique, pervers, manipulateur, orgueilleux, possessif, odieux, cruel, violent, taré, déficient mental, alcoolique et maintenant... drogué... Cet homme était pire que fou, et il était assurément la personne la plus dangereuse qu'elle connaissait. _Le diable se cache bien sous ses airs de beau ténébreux..._

Un fois la seringue retirée, Madara la remis dans la boite, il la jetterai plus tard, rien ne pressait et l'air de panique sur le visage de la jeune femme commençait à l'exciter à nouveau. Il allait s'emparer à nouveau d'elle quand il entendit deux petits coups contre la porte.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai finit mon rendez-vous, fit la voix de Deidara, étouffée par le bois.

Sakura essaya de se lever, mal à l'aise mais les bras puissants la ramenèrent contre le torse de Madara alors qu'une lueur mauvaise passait dans ses yeux.

- Entre. Et ferme la porte derrière toi.

* * *

- T'as vraiment un estomac de souris, commenta Yahiko, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte des WC.

- Ta gueule... répondit faiblement Deidara alors qu'un haut-le-cœur le secouait de nouveau.

Cela faisait dix minutes que le blond était sortit de la chambre de Madara et il avait directement filé aux toilettes pour vider son estomac. Étrangement, cette situation rappelait leur rencontre a Yahiko, bien que ce dernier n'osait pas demander au blond la cause son malaise. Surtout après qu'il ai vu une jeune femme quitter prestement la chambre de son boss après le blond. Finalement, Yahiko hésitait à demander ce qu'il s'était passé à Deidara, bien que son imagination tordue essaya de se mettre à la place de son patron.

Mais il n'était pas dupe non plus. A trois, dans la chambre fermée et avec Deidara aussi mal, Yahiko savait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas fait une partie de carte...

- Je vais vomir... gémit le blond, la tête penchée dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- T'es pas obligé de me raconter, signala Yahiko qui commençait lui aussi à se sentir mal.

Le blond ferma les yeux alors que la vision s'imposait à nouveau à son esprit. Un nouveau spasme s'empara de lui... et il vida à nouveau tout ce qu'il avait dans les tripes.

* * *

Plus tard, ils discutaient sous un saule pleureur du parc. Deidara trouvait un certain réconfort dans la nature. Assit à ses côtés, Yahiko était en train de limer le côté d'un de ses dés, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il se sentait mieux, le blond décida de rompre le silence.

- A quel âge t'as vu ton premier porno ?

- Hein ? fit Yahiko en relevant la tête. Hmm 15 ans je crois, avec des potes à moi. Pourquoi ?

- T'as trouvé ça... comment ?

- Bah comme tout les ados obsédés, j'étais hyper content. C'était la première fois que je voyais des femmes aussi bien foutues dans des position bizarres mais j'ai trouvé ça super.

- Il m'a obligé à regarder, lança le blond.

Le punk tourna la tête vers lui.

- Qui ?

- Madara. Il était avec une femme quand je suis rentré dans la chambre. Il m'a obligé à tout regarder. C'était immonde.

- En même temps, toi t'aime pas les femmes... bon après, tout le monde sait que le porno c'est des scénarios et que ce sont des acteurs payés pour. C'est pour ça que t'a dégueulé ?

Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'une boule se formait à nouveau dans son ventre.

- C'était gênant. Pendant tout ce temps elle me regardait. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle avait pitié pour moi. Je sais pas qui c'est cette fille. Je savais pas où poser mon regard. Quand je fermais les yeux, je les entendais c'était horrible, Yahi... J'ai jamais été aussi mal de toute ma vie.

Yahiko ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Voir le blond dans tout ces états lui fendait le coeur et il le prit contre lui, lui faisant poser la tête blonde sur son épaule.

- Yahi, j'en ai marre... j'en peux plus... il m'humilie toujours... devant elle... il m'a obligé à le finir devant elle... j'avais le couteau sous la gorge, Yahi...

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Deidara craqua. Tout ses souffrances contenues, toutes ces douleurs, ces peines, tout se déversa en un flot continu de larmes, inondant le beau visage qui se tordait de douleur. Le garde du corps eut l'impression de prendre une balle en plein coeur, le visage déchiré de Deidara faisait hurler tout son être de rage.

Comment pouvait-on détruire une personne ainsi ? Il savait que Deidara avait toujours été fragile. Depuis qu'il était entre les griffes de Madara, il subissait ses assauts, ses coups, ses humiliation, se servant de sa haine envers le brun et de l'espoir que la dette soit effacée pour survivre et ne pas se tuer. Il ne vivait plus depuis longtemps, il ne faisait que survivre.

- Je veux mourir, sanglota Deidara. J'en ai marre...

Sa voix se brisa et Yahiko le serra dans ses bras, le calant contre son torse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec le jeune garçon, il s'était juré de l'aider. Maintenant, il allait l'aider à survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le faire vivre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Madara cherchait-il à le détruire ? Parce qu'il aimait voir les autre souffrir. Il aimait savoir les vies de ses serviteurs dans ses mains.

Yahiko savait une chose qui n'avait jamais été révélée au blond. Il avait déjà assisté au suicide du premier amant de Madara. Le jeune garçon était fou amoureux de lui à l'époque mais la folie du brun l'avait amené à le faire enfermer dans sa chambre, à devenir son unique propriété. Privé de tout, le jeune garçon avait dépérit et le brun avait utilisé son amour pour le garder sous sa coupe. Un an après, une violente dispute avait éclaté et dans sa folie, Madara avait brisé la plupart de ses bouteilles d'alcools sur le sol.

A cette époque, Yahiko était le garde du corps de l'héritier Uchiwa et il avait assisté à toute la scène. Le jeune garçon s'était ouvert les veines avec les éclats de verres d'une bouteille de bourbon par terre. Le garçon était mort dans les bras de Madara qui avait paniqué et lui avait fait des points de compression au niveau des poignets. Les secours étaient arrivés trop tard et la mort du garçon avait été déclarée comme étant un suicide suite à une dispute conjugale. L'affaire avait étouffée dans l'œuf et le corps avait été ensevelit dans une tombe de marbre blanc, sans noms et sans épitaphe.

Madara avait conduit à la mort la seule personne capable de l'aimer. Quand il s'en était rendu compte à la mort du jeune homme, il était entré dans une rage incontrôlable, hurlant et brisant tout sur son passage dans ses appartements. Dans sa folie, il avait entrainé Yahiko dans son lit, se montrant pour la seule fois de sa vie passif pendant que Yahiko s'exécutait en silence. Le lendemain, Madara s'était réveillé le visage encore plus fermé. Le masque froid qu'il arborait enfant était devenu définitif et il avait sombré peu à peu dans une folie encore plus dévastatrice, utilisant la drogue pour tenir le coup. Il avait alors commencé à boire l'alcool qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, le bourbon. La même bouteille avec laquelle le jeune homme s'était donné la mort. Plus tard, la chambre avait été entièrement rénovée, effaçant tout souvenir du drame. Le coeur du garde du corps se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Jays avait été blond aux yeux bleus, comme Deidara.

Ses mains se promenèrent dans la chevelure douce de Deidara, l'odeur exquise lui envahissait les narines. Jamais il ne laisserai le drame se reproduire. Il serra fort contre lui le corps tremblant de Deidara qui s'abandonna contre lui, son visage collé contre la chemise du punk. Le flot ininterrompu de larmes mouilla la chemise de Yahiko mais il ne le sentit pas. Dans son être tout entier, la promesse de sauver le jeune blond se grava au fer blanc.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien donner d'autre à Deidara qu'une épaule pour se relâcher. Un bloc inébranlable qui ne faiblirai jamais pour lui. Il l'aiderait à se tenir debout. S'il avait juré en premier allégeance à Madara qui lui avait donné une vie, il offrait à présent sa vie au blond. Il ne serait plus spectateur impuissant d'un désastre dévastateur. Le schémas se reproduisait indéniablement mais cette fois, Yahiko avait un rôle à jouer. Après tout, Madara lui-même l'avait assigné à la garde de Deidara. A présent, il était fidèle au blond et il effacerait sa honte. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Jays ; il sauverai Deidara. Il lui fallait le temps et une aide. Et il savait précisément qui avait une dette envers lui...

- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla Deidara en empoignant sa chemise d'une main tremblante.

Yahiko le regarda. Ainsi, il semblait si fragile qu'il aurait pu le broyer dans ses bras en serrant à peine plus fort. Le punk baissa la tête et son regard fixa les lèvres tremblantes de Deidara. Elles étaient roses et fines mais gercée, comme une fleur qui commencerait à faner et, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, ses lèvres se posèrent dessus. Deidara se redressa en sursautant, les yeux écarquillés et regarda vivement autour d'eux.

Ils étaient dans le jardin, bordel ! Yahiko s'autogifla plusieurs fois. _Couillon ! Couillon ! Couillon !_, l'engueula la voix dans sa tête. Mais le mini-Yahiko dans sa tête sortir un magnifique M16 et zigouilla proprement sa conscience alors qu'il courbait à nouveau le dos pour embrasser le blond. Il sentit Deidara enrouler ses bras autour de son cou comme il cherchait désespérément le contact tendre et doux, peut-être le seul qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Alors que Yahiko remerciait Dame Nature d'avoir inventé les saules pleureurs, il réitéra plusieurs fois le baiser, insufflant une bouffée de chaleur et de courage au blond.

- Vis pour moi, souffla Yahiko en le serrant à nouveau très fort.

Deidara ne répondit pas, il enfouit son visage encore humide dans le cou droit du punk et s'imprégna de son odeur. Il n'avait jamais considéré Yahiko comme autre chose qu'un père, ou un frère un peu taré. Mais il savait que leur chemin prenait un détour sur une pente glissante. Le roux, lui, se souvenait d'un plan dangereusement mis en marche après la mort de Jays. Il avait toujours aimé les plans dangereux... Le nez enfouit dans les mèches blondes, il respira l'odeur enivrante du blond, il pourrait s'y perdre... Peut-être Deidara avait-il le don étrange de rendre fou toutes les personnes qui le touchaient... Comme une drogue. Mais la plus délicieuse et la plus enivrante de tous.

* * *

Quand Madara fit rappeler Deidara sa chambre, le jeune garçon était encore bouleversé par toutes les émotions contradictoires qui l'envahissaient et créaient le chaos dans son esprit. Pourtant, il lui semblait encore sentir les lèvres de Yahiko sur les siennes. Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper autant ? La simple pensée des baisers échangés en secret lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux. Si Madara l'apprenait, ils étaient morts tout les deux...

C'est donc les yeux encore rougis et avec un gros mal de tête que Deidara retourna dans la chambre de Madara. Ce dernier était assit élégamment dans son canapé, sirotant un verre de bourbon. Il leva la tête quand Deidara ferma la porte derrière lui. Sans un mot, il fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui, ce que le blond fit en silence, la boule dans son ventre se reformant petit à petit alors que son masque reprenait place sur son beau visage.

Quand il s'assit a côté de Madara, celui l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Deidara ferma les yeux, alors que la voix dans sa tête hurlait au brun de s'écarter. Les baisers de Madara n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait échangé avec Yahiko, le brun malmenait ses lèvres, imposait sa domination suprême à chaque fois. Il sentit Madara s'écarter de lui et relever son haut. Alors c'était déjà reparti ?

Il sentit un métal froid posé contre la peau de son ventre et frissonna. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa d'un air horrifié la lame du couteau posée sur son nombril. Madara lui attrapa le menton de l'autre main et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te fais peur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en appuyant la lame.

Deidara articula un presque inaudible "oui" alors que le sourire du brun s'étirait, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Le blond sentit une goutte sueur couler sur sa nuque alors qu'il fixait à nouveau la lame sur son ventre. Madara bougea sa main et laissa le long couteau se promener sur la peau blanche, sous le regard intrigué de Deidara.

- Tu sais que j'ai ta vie ?

- Oui...

- Je peux décider de quand tu meurt ?

- Oui...

- Tu m'obéis ?

- Oui...

- Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu ne me satisfait pas ?

- Oui...

Le regard noir se planta durement dans les prunelles de Deidara. Le couteau s'appuya sur son bas-ventre.

- Je commencerais ici...

Il remonta lentement la lame vers les côtes du blond.

- ... et je remonterai d'un coup sec jusqu'à ton poumon. Compris ?

Deidara hocha la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Madara lui faisait la même menace. Les mêmes mots, les mêmes geste pour que la menace s'ancre bien en lui... Le couteau s'éloigna de son ventre et il remit son t-shirt en place. Madara l'attira à nouveau à lui et l'embrassa brutalement, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure à sang. Le blond sentit l'odeur immonde du bourbon s'installer sur ses lèvres alors que le goût du fer envahissait sa bouche. Quand Madara s'écarta enfin, il passa sa main sur le visage du blond, lui murmurant des mots que Deidara n'entendait pas. Il était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il voulait partir, rejoindre Yahiko. Devenir un oiseau et s'envoler... mais son corps restait immobile dans les bras de Madara, semblables à des barreaux de prison incassables.

- Dans trois jours je pars en déplacement à Rome. Tu m'accompagnera avec Yahiko.

Le jeune garçon hocha silencieusement la tête. Peut-être qu'à part attendre le retour de Madara à l'hôtel il pourrait visiter la ville... Ainsi il passerait un peu de temps libre pour se ressourcer et prendre du bon temps avec Yahiko...

Sans un mot de plus, Madara reprit son verre et continua de boire, serrant le blond contre lui comme un sert un trophée.

* * *

_Je n'ose pas dire le "Tadam"... _

_Bon encore une fois, je joue la carte la carte des révélations sur le passé du méchant mais je peux pas m'en empêcher x)_

_Après, je sais que l'idée de Madara concernant Sakura et Deidara est chelou et un peu limite, mais c'est pour le personnage et l'histoire (et elle ne se reproduira pas). Je suis contre tout ce qu'il fait mais un personnage est un personnage et je ne vais pas rendre un gros méchant tout guimauve non plus, ce serait la honte suprême du réalisme..._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus autant dans l'avancement de l'intrigue que dans le développement de la relation entre Yahiko et Deidara :D_

_Je vous dis à bientôt et je vous revois ici pour le chapitre 4, c'est-à-dire après la publication du chapitre 15 de **Juste Quelqu'un à qui Parler** ! _

_Grosses Bizzz ;)_


End file.
